Wondrous The Suicidal Cat
Wondrous the cat is a fan character, the creator is anonymous. Appearance Wondrous is a white cat, with three blue stripes on both her cheeks, three stripes on her forehead, a blue star on her tail, blue paws, blue ears and a blue belly. As a result of a past association with Flippy, she has a bandage on her right arm and a scar on her left. She wears a skull bow on her right ear, a black bow with a white skull in the middle, and in some fan fictions she wears a spiked collar. When she flips, her appearance changes drastically. Evil Side (Dark Wondrous) When Wondrous flips, she grows three feet taller. Her tail grows longer and a spiked wrecking ball with a hook on it appears on her tail. Her blue markings turn red, her eyes too. Her cheek markings grow into long whiskers and the bow on her bandage turns spiky. Blood seeps out of the scar and turns it red. Her teeth grow into massive saber fangs and her claws grow and turn jagged on one paw. According to the creator, she has the power to open black holes. History Wondrous can be called a Flippy-fangirl character, but her past self is more this than the present one. She was in the army, as a nurse, working with a snow wolf called Whiteley and a komodo dragon called Westley. They were good friends, but Flippy managed to mess that all up. Wondrous fell in love with him, and left, only taking her locket (with pictures of the three in it) and her nurse outfit. Flippy (evil, of course) immediately took advantage of her and used her as a puppet to attack the tiger bases, etc. Finally, pushing her to the limit, he forced her to kill Westley and Whiteley. Torn between her friends and love, she flipped out, killing Westley and Whiteley. She unflipped, just to see the mutilated bodies, and ran to Flippy, who just turned his tail and walked off, casually letting her down. She got incredibly angry, quickly realizing how stupid she had been, and, instead of killing Flippy, she hit him over the head, giving him amnesia. She also ran off to hit herself over the head, and this is where she turned suicidal. After wiping her memory, her evil side, Dark Wondrous, clung on, and her evil side has corrupted her mind to induce depression and suicidal tendencies. Wondrous now lives in a large house in the far end of Tree Town. The house is completely death-trapped, but she's so goddamn lucky that her suicide attempts always fail, almost always killing others in the process. She has two brothers and two sisters, all just as corrupted as her. As almost all female tree friends, she hated Disco Bear. Fan Fictions Including Wondrous So far, Wondrous has only starred in the following fan fictions- The Backwards Cat is the tale of Wondrous' history and army life, or at least part of it. Better Left Untitled - Wondrous recruits all of the other Tree Friends (and some pokemon) to a task force where they must destroy the evil Sinisterlyamazingguy. She also accidentally mutates Flaky into a killing machine and makes her sister throw a hissy fit on public television. In The Hyper Adventures Of Hypo The Cat Wondrous is mentioned, but does not star. Yet. Wondrous has a very awkward past with Hypo, from the point when she has to treat a wound in his mouth to the point where she sees him rip her little brother from her mother's womb. Erk. Also, her mother and father are mentioned. Lesson To Be Learned is a nice little something someone else made. Wondrous is introduced in the sixth chapter onward, first seen beating the crap out of Lifty and Shifty. In the eighth chapter, there is a small part where Wondrous meets a wolf called Neon. Skills Apart from her disability to die, Wondrous has a few good skills. She's a talented artist, dancer and musician. However, most of her attempts to express herself end up with someone dying horribly, for example Disco Bear being kicked multiple times in the head with a sharp stiletto during a flamenco, Evil Flippy having his eye put out by a drum stick during a drummer's tryout and Lifty being thrown into her booby-trapped bedroom while she subconsciously started dancing with him in a failed attempt at a waltz and a robbery. Wondrous's skills are outweighed by her weaknesses. One of these is her disability to die, this makes her incredibly upset and usually stifles her creativity. She also has an extreme allergic reaction to pineapple, up to the point where she has to rip out half her oesophagus to get rid of the itching and burning. She's absolutely petrified of the colour teal, and will run, scream and kill to get away from the fiendish colour. Relationships Since the POW war incident, Wondrous has had no crushes or love life in general. As she is pretty and generally kind when she isn't trying to commit suicide, most tree friends really like her, but she has no interest. She has a twin sister named Nutmeg Imsocuteillknockyourteethout Darissicott. They have quite a rocky relationship, and fight a lot. She also has another sister, Lily Darissicott, who has psychic powers, a brother named Emo Darissicott, who is highly vampiric and very cheerful, and an accident-prone older brother named Janitor Darissicott, who works as a janitor and engineer for a criminal mastermind. Janitor is very unlucky, to the point where he's being hit by freight trains while sweeping up sand in a desert. Lily is very smug, and incredibly calm, and very pretty. Emo looks like a girl, cuts his wrists, wears mascara but is not emo. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Felines Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Flippy Fans Category:WondrousTheCat's Characters